Grey DeLisle
Erin Grey Van Oosbree, known professionally as Grey DeLisle and Grey Griffin, is an American voice actress and singer-songwriter. She has done voice acting for numerous animated films, television shows, and video games. Her voice roles include Vicky in ; Samantha "Sam" Manson in ; the titular character Mandy in ; Frankie Foster, Duchess, and Goo in ; Amanda Valenciano Libre in ; Azula in ; Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, and Mrs. Warthog in ; Kimiko Tohomiko in ; Lola, Lana, and Lily Loud in ; and Prince Puppycorn in . She has also been the current voice of Daphne Blake in the cartoons, direct-to-videos, and other appearances since 2000. Her Disney roles include Riley Daring in The Replacements, Penny's Mom in Bolt, Aquata and Arista in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, young Yzma in episode 23 of The Emperor's New School, Lor McQuarrie in The Weekenders, Brianna Buttowski in Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, and additional voices in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. She currently voices Queen Butterfly, Jackie-Lynn Thomas, and other characters in Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Disney Roles LeslieLambeau.jpg|'Leslie Lambeau' (Timon & Pumbaa) Char 1173.jpg|'Lor McQuarrie' Nona.jpg|'Nona' (The Weekenders) Vicki vortex.png|'Vicki Vortex' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) RileyDaring7.jpg|'Riley Daring' Char 29297.jpg|'Roxanne' (House of Mouse) Penny mother.jpg|'Penny's Mother' Aquata.jpg|'Aquata' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Tlm3pic0001266.jpg|'Arista' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Tlm3pic000040.jpg|'Aquata and Arista' (as children) Young Yzma.png|'Young Yzma' (The Emperor's New School) vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h45m02s64.png|'Teenage Mertle' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Brianna.jpg|'Brianna Buttowski' SirOscarFish2.jpg|'Baby Unicorn' (Fish Hooks) BL.png|'Miss Wickwhacker' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Flute Girl Full Body.jpg|'Flute Girl' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Manny meets Flicker.png|'Flicker' Char 44631.jpg|'Miranda' 5554e883e5 94629256 o2.png|'Weira' (W.I.T.C.H.) MMTorgo24.png|'Torgo' (as a female) Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.jpg|'Greenly' (The Legend of Tarzan) Char 36399.jpg|'Moxie' Morgan Le Fay USWW.png|'Morgan le Fay' Stella's-Voice-Modulator.png|'Stella' (Miles from Tomorrowland) Grunkle Stan Headshot.jpg|'Grunkle Stans female voice (Gravity Falls) Gertie Growlerstein.png|'Gertie Growlerstein' (Henry Hugglemonster) Queen Gemma.png|'Queen Gemma' (''Miles from Tomorrowland) Kree-Wimpley.png|'Kree Wimpley' (Miles from Tomorrowland) Bindy and Beau.png|'Bindy and Beau' (Miles from Tomorrowland) lego-freemaker-pic.jpg|'Maz Kanata' (LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) Naare.jpg|'Naare' (LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) Jackie Profile.png|'Jackie-Lynn Thomas' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Queen Butterfly.png|'Queen Butterfly' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Hope profile.png|'Hope' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) chava 7d8c7c10.jpeg|'Chava' (Star Wars Rebels) darja 8bb5497f.jpeg|'Darja' (Star Wars Rebels) Oora.jpg|'Oora' (Star Wars Rebels) ellegra-sofia-the-first-3.98.jpg|'Ellegra' (Sofia the First) opal-sofia-the-first-1.69.jpg|'Opal' (Sofia the First) Char 94358.jpg|'Nanno Hugglemonster' (Henry Hugglemonster) Tana Nile.png|'Tana Nile' (Ultimate Spider-Man) S1e10a Girl “Never hurts to help”.png|'Olive' (Wander Over Yonder) Gliss 1.png|'Gliss' Mia.jpg|'Mia' (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) S1e11 mrs gleeful.png|'Mrs. Gleeful' (Gravity Falls) Carla appear.png|'Carla McCorkle' (Gravity Falls) 114-1-.png|'Betty Brant' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h47m36s198.png|'Baby Nani' (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) Finders Leapers 5.jpg|'Dr. Mendoza' (Elena of Avalor) IMG 7256.jpg|'Miss Dewygood' (Teacher's Pet) Captain Marvel AUR 005.png|'Captain Marvel' (Avengers Assemble and Guardians of the Galaxy) SM2017 - Black Cat.jpg|'Black Cat' (Spider-Man) Electronica 2.png|Electronica (Teamo Supremo) tumblr_p5ujbzQ9Zs1sa3t1go2_400.png|Redd (Pirates of the Caribbean, 2018 addition) Gallery Grey DeLisle SDCC.jpg|Grey DeLisle attending San Diego Comic Con 2010. Philgrey.jpg|Grey DeLisle with Phil LaMarr. External links * Category:Voice actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American actresses Category:1970s births Category:Females Category:People Category:Actresses Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Women comedians Category:American comedians Category:Comedians Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:Singers Category:American singers Category:Songwriters Category:American actor-singers Category:People from California Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:The Lion King Category:The Weekenders Category:Bolt Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Teamo Supremo Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Replacements Category:Planes (film) Category:Handy Manny Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Disney Fairies Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Wars Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The 7D Category:Gravity Falls Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Pickle and Peanut Category:Future-Worm! Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Spider-Man Category:Video game voice actors